harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila, Alex and Dylan rehash their adventures
Sheila, Dylan and the late Alex rehash their adventures in this episode. Dwight Weist: "This is Harpers Falls. This portion is brought to you by Squeezably Soft Charmin bathroom tissue. And by Dry formula Secret, strong enough for a man, but made for a woman." It was a quiet day in Harpers Falls. Dylan was reading a book in the den. Alex was working out in the garden. The two were at the Harper Mansion that day. Arianne Shelton was out of town for a few days attending her friends graduation from Smythewood University; Velda was still working in the office; and Anyssa was preparing for a doozy of a case in court. He adjusted his mp3 player to listen to a song that Alex downloaded for him. Then he saw someone standing over him, smiling. "Sheila!" Dylan laughed, taking out his headphones, "You are one stealthy person!" "I do that to Allen all the time," she giggled, "hey, what are you and Alex doing now?" "I am reading Scarlett," Dylan said, "and he's out in the garden." "Well, what would you think of me taking you and Alex out to dinner?" Sheila smiled. Alex popped his head in, "I would love that, Sheila, but I have all this weeding to do," he said, "but you and Dyl go ahead." "We'll bring you something," Dylan said, "anything special you want?" "Where are you going?" Alex asked. "I think we're going to the Silver Kettle," Sheila said, "that isn't too far, and you can get the weeding done later on." "You're right," Alex smiled, "let me get upstairs and get cleaned up." While Alex was upstairs, Sheila looked at her cousin. "How have you two been?" she asked. "We're all right," Dylan said, "anything up, Sheila?" "Not that I know of," Sheila said, "I've just been worried about you two. I don't even see you two going places together." "We do, Sheila," Dylan said, "we just don't tend to broadcast it." Sheila nodded, "I forgot," she said. "No worries, Sheila," Alex said, as he came down. Dylan's eyes were full of love for his spouse. "You look wonderful," Dylan said softly. "No more so than you do, lovebug," Alex said, kissing his neck. Dylan giggled, "Alex, we're right in front of Sheila," he said. Sheila laughed, "I am convinced!" she said, "You guys are devoted to one another! Let's eat!" The three went down to the Silver Kettle, where they had a lovely dinner. (Mid-break announcement) Dwight Weist: "This portion of Harpers Falls was brought to you by Safeguard deodorant soap, the smallest soap in the house. Our Story will continue in just a moment." Dwight Weist: "And now the second portion of Harpers Falls." Sheila, Alex and Dylan had sat down and drinks had been brought. The conversation was bright and lively. "Can you imagine, this will be the first holiday without any mention of that Molly?!" Sheila bubbled, "Now that she has met her maker, at long last." "It's unbelievable to me, that one girl could really cause all that trouble," Alex said. "And she took aim at Sheila by aiming at all of us," Dylan said, "if she hated Sheila, then I was second on her hate list." "As if that wasn't bad enough," Sheila said, "then she took aim at Somerset, and Susie most of all." "You and Susie really bonded," Alex said, "that is impressive." "It is," Sheila said. Finally, their dinner arrived and the conversation gave way to some enjoyable meals. For once, it was a quiet day in Harpers Falls. Dwight Weist: "Join us each weekday for Harpers Falls. Earlier on these same DRtv stations, watch Somerset." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila